Whorehouse
by MostlyAddictedToSlash
Summary: i cant really think of a summary right now, srry. but its good. it's rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own naruto**

CHAPTER 1

DREAM/MEMORY START

A eight-year old boy with bright blue eyes and soft, medium length blond hair wandered through the halls of the place he now called home. He ran away from the leaf village five years ago when he was kicked out of the orphanage and couldn't find a place to stay or someone to take care of him. Jiji-san had said that he was really busy and couldn't take care of the boy at the moment, but the three-year old interpreted that as 'I cant take of you _at all_, I'm too busy' so, Naruto went to find someone who would take care of him and love him.

That's how he got here, to "Ricky's Pleasure Chest", a brothel and strip club forty miles from the boarder of Fire country and Rice country . On of the 'employees' had found him ad took him in. when asked his name, he gave it to her but she said it was really weird to have a child named after a fishcake, so she called him Angel and the name stuck. But back to the story; Naruto was looking for Mina, his Okaasan. He knew that she was working- if the man that followed her to a room was any indication- but he was tired and he wanted to take his bath and go to sleep and he couldn't sleep alone because he had nightmares. That's why he was looking for her, he needed someone to lie with him until he was sleep.

"Hey" Naruto turned around to see his best friend, Daisuke, peeking out of the room he shared with his "mom" Candy . Daisuke was around Naruto's age and had black hair and grey eyes. He motioned for Naruto to come in the room, His mom was working too, but tonight , she was dancing.

Naruto often spent time with Daisuke when he couldn't find his mom, and they would watch TV until his mom came and got him. But tonight, something was different. "Why are you crying Angel?" the blond tried to hide his puffy red eyes but his friend somehow knew he was crying anyway. "I *sniff* can't find Okaasan and *sniff* I wanna go to bed. I 'm really sleepy but I don't *sniff* wanna have nightmares." he continued to cry, even when Daisuke led him to the bed and hugged him "it's okay, Angel-kun, I'll sleep with you okay?" the blond slowly nodded and his sobs died down as he and his best friend laid on the bed and went to sleep .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around closing time and Mina and Candy were headed to Candy's room, already aware where their sons were. When they opened the door, they expected to see two eight year olds watching TV, but they were met with the most adorable thing: their sons cuddled next to each other sleep on the Queen sized bed. Mina gently picked up her Angel and headed towards their room, unaware of the man following them. When she got to the room, she put her son on the bed and went to go shower. When she got out, she was met with a silver haired man sitting on her couch. By the looks of the forehead protector covering half his face, he was a shinobi, a _leaf _shinobi.

"We're closed okay? Come back tomorrow." she said turning back to go to the bed to go to sleep, expecting the man to leave. She hated shinobi, thinking that just because they wave their ninja status , everyone at Ricky's were supposed t bow to them and beg to be fucked.

"where did you find the boy?" he asked his eyes never leaving the sleeping blonde.

"you're really sick you know that? He's a _child_ you pedophile. Get out" she hissed

"no, it's not like that. Honestly. Naruto disappeared three years ago and we couldn't find him until now. And here of all places, a whore house.. If you let me have him now, you will not be punished for his kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap him! Look if you really are telling the truth, then where's the order from your Hokage to search the place for him huh?" he didn't answer "I thought so, leave before you wake my son up."

And leave he did. But the next day he came back, but with more ninja and the order from the Hokage. No one could do anything to stop them, they came and they took Angel, not even caring that he was crying, begging them to let him go.

DREAM/MEMORY END

Naruto shot out of bed as the pounding on his door got louder. He sighed, and got up to answer the door. How surprising, it was Sakura, probably come to yell at him.

"Naruto-"

"Yea, Sakura, I get it I'm late, I'm an idiot, I'll never be anything like Sasuke I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hit me, I really hate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go ready. Naruto said as he tiredly rubbed the sleep out of he eyes and made to go get dressed.

However, Sakura stopped him "no, it's not that, Sasuke-kun left the village!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It had been a week since Sasuke left. The retrieval mission had been a disaster, everyone who had went to go get the Uchiha back returned critically injured. Chouji fully recovered his chakra but was really skinny for some reason, Neji just got out of ICU, kiba just woke up from a coma, Gaara is ok, along with Shikamaru, who had relatively minor injuries. Naruto's injuries were life threatening but thanks to Kyuubi, they healed about after two days in the hospital; the only reason he was still in the hospital was because Tsunade wanted him to rest, at least he'd hope that was the reason, he didn't want any one to know what happens almost every night at his apartment and what they give **_**him to keep the noise level down.. To make it easier to check up on them, the Hokage put them all in a room that could fit all of their beds.**

**Chouji shifted uncomfortably in his bed "What's wrong Chouji?" asked Kiba From his bed. The young Akamichi groaned in response "It feels weird, being this skinny, I mean I feel all self conscious and stuff"**

"**Come on Chouji, your acting like a woman. You're worrying about your appearance for nothing. Besides, if anything, I'm sure Naruto would sleep with you, he's gay" the Inuzuka replied, earning laughs from everyone but a certain blond who up until now had taken to ignoring the conversation and staring out of the window. "Excuse me?"**

"**Aww Naruto, don't be mad, just think of it as helping a friend. You'd be raising his self esteem!" kiba continued to joke. As they laughed louder, Naruto seemed to get more angry.**

"**I'm not gay-"**

"**Sure you are! Everything about you screams G-A-Y. I mean the way you act, the fact that you cross your legs when you sit down. The nurse that was in here twenty minutes ago was the hottest thing on two legs and you were the only one out of all us who didn't even look at her. You straighten your gayishly long and wavy hair-no offense, Neji- and you swish your hips when you walk! Face it man, you. Are. Gay "**

" **that's enough kiba" Shikamaru said no longer laughing. He could tell that Naruto didn't think any of this was funny.**

"**No man I'm serious!. And he looks easy, like he would know what he's doing. Besides, it's not like we're gong to whore him out to Konoha or anything, just maybe Chouji, and we're not even going to pay you, unless you want us to! You could even pretend he's Sasuke!" Now, kiba was the only one laughing; Chouji had stopped laughing when kiba mentioned the 'whore Naruto out to him' thing and Neji had stopped laughing when kiba mentioned the blonde's gayishly long hair.**

**The door barged open revealing an angry crying Sakura, a shocked Hinata, and a pissed off Gaara. Sakura had stomped towards Naruto's bed and slapped him. " I knew it! My father was right. You're nothing but a fag! And a **_**whore!**_** I bet the reason Sasuke-kun really escaped because you let him. You probably tried to sleep with him or something and he rejected you. You just couldn't bare the thought of any one turning you down , but look at you! Who could blame him, who could blame anyone really? No one will love a demon like you. Your parents didn't even love you, they left you to be raised in a whorehouse. That's why you're such a pathetic ninja, all you know and all you're good for is lying on your back!" **

_**SLAP!!!**_** almost everyone was not shocked that Hinata was the one who slapped Sakura . The girl had been in love with the blonde boy since she met him.**

**Naruto had gotten up form his bed and ran out the door and toward the roof of the hospital. He wasn't going to take this from them, and he was **_**not**_** going to let them see him cry. What kiba and Sakura had said had gotten to him. Since he had been taken from Mina four years ago, he had been forced into thing he didn't want to do. His landlord had whored him out, for lack of a better term. Before, the most that the 'customers' would do was force him to give them oral sex, but…..**

**FLASHBACK-DAY BEFORE CHUNNIN EXAMS**

_**Naruto was exited beyond belief. The chuunin exams began tomorrow and he was confident he was going to pass. Things were finally starting to look up. Looking around his bedroom from his bed, he couldn't help but smile; some day, he would be respected , not treated like dirt. Maybe when he's a chuunin, he'll get a mission near Rice country and he'll visit Mina and the rest of his family. With that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.**_

_**Naruto woke to the sound of men laughing. At that moment he knew something would be different tonight. The blond boy sat up and stared at the four men with sleepy eyes. One of the men had pink hair. He reached out and caressed the boy's tanned skin, then moved to silky blond waves. "tonight is a special night. We paid a lot of money for tonight because well, let's just say we're going to see how much you learned at that whorehouse. Pop the cherry, so to speak." the man laughed as his companions began to undress them selves. Another man laughed "yea and if you didn't learn that much, we'll be happy to **__**teach**__** you" by now, the men had taken Naruto's clothes off and flipped him onto his stomach. Naruto knew what was going to happen, but all he could do was scream as one of the men entered him harshly. But his screams were silenced as another man forced himself into the blonde's mouth. In, out in out the men had thrust in and out harshly ignoring Naruto's muffled screams of pain. When one would finish, another would take his place. Four hours. Four agonizingly painful hours before they were done.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

**That had been the first time it happened. The landlord had told Naruto that he **_**had **_**learned a lot from the whorehouse and that he was going to make a fortune off the blonde. He also said that Naruto didn't have to pay rent as long he was cooperative every night. Of course the blonde had spit in face and told him to burn in hell. This did not sit well wit the landlord at all. He had slapped the blonde and told him it didn't matter if he wanted to or not, he was going to do it and he was going to find some way to **_**make him want it**_**. **

**FLASHBACK START**

_**It was around 10 o clock at night and the blonde had not gotten an ounce of sleep; what was the point anyway? Some complete stranger was going to wake him up and….**_

_**He felt bile rise in his throat as he thought about what had happened one month ago, he planned to go to Jiji next month after the finals and tell him what happened . Nobody would believe him but Jiji, to the village, he was nothing and they would most likely tell him he deserved it. Hell, he probably did deserve this, after all, he was the embodiment of evil; the Kyuubi sealed within him had slain countless and what these complete strangers did to him was probably payback.**_

_**The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when rough hands grasped his shoulder. "Get up." said the familiar voice of his landlord. Naruto sat up and before he could say "what do you want ?" he was slapped.**_

"_**Hold him down" the landlord said to someone. Naruto saw that the 'someone' was an ANBU and the boys first reaction was to scream "Shut up!" screamed the landlord and once again he was slapped, only this time it was harder. After a hand had forcefully covered his mouth, he began to struggle. A sharp pain-almost as if he was stabbed by a needle- shot in his arm and he became drowsy, his limbs soon stopped moving and everything began to feel really funny; like 'ha-ha' funny and tingly feeling funny. "I told you, you little slut. You were going to do this whether you want to or not, but now I found a way to make you want it." for some reason, Naruto found this funny, for he began to giggle and then all was fluffy clouds and pretty colors. He didn't feel the ANBU brutally beat and rape him, he was completely numb and he loved it. He was in a world where none of this happened; no pain no time, no feeling filthy beyond comparison , just pure bliss. Then he blacked out. **_

**FLASHBACK END**

**Naruto sat on the roof of the hospital with tears in his eyes. They were right; he was nothing but a fag, a demon and a whore. The boy was surprised Sakura's father hadn't told her that he was a junkie. Naruto doesn't like to think of himself as a heroine addict, because he isn't. He's more or less addicted to the numbness it brings, how it made him forget he was being raped. Kyuubi's chakra blocked off the negative effects of the drugs like addiction and overdose, but if someone found out a way to block Kyuubi's chakra, he was screwed. 'no one would really care if I overdosed, so why would Kyuubi bother keeping me alive? Everything would be better for everyone if I died' More tears streamed down his whisker marked cheeks as he stood up and stepped closer to the edge of the roof. "Please let me stay dead, Kyuubi" the blonde said aloud as he closed hi eyes and spread his arms, getting ready to jump.**


	3. Time Out of Mind

CHAPTER 3- TIME OUT OF MIND

'_Everything would be better for everyone if I died' More tears streamed down his whisker marked cheeks as he stood up and stepped closer to the edge of the roof. "Please let me stay dead, _

" the blonde said aloud as he closed hi eyes and spread his arms, getting ready to jump.

Fall. all he had to do was fall. Fall, and everyone would be happy. Fall, and everyone would be rid of the demon, the fag , the whore. Fall and he would suffer no more. No more pain, no more hurting, no more nightmares, no more rape, just nothing. An eternity of feeling absolutely nothing. Oh god, what he'd give to feel nothing forever. Or would he go to hell and burn forever? Who the fuck cares? Anything was better than here. Naruto leaned forwards; only seconds later realizing that he wasn't falling. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. Gaara had his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Don't." said the redhead " I know you think that no one cares and that it'd be better to just end it, but it's not." Naruto shook his head "you don't know anything! How could you possibly know how I feel?"

Gaara held the blue eyed boy's face in his hands, "I am a Jinchuuriki too, am I not? I have gone through pain similar to yours and I had no one to help me. You have both me and Hinata to help, protect and love you. We'll get through this together. Now come on, your being released. Hinata brought some clothes and your hair straightener for you or do want to go around Konoha looking like you live in a hospital?" The blond nodded and the two headed into the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was sitting on Naruto's bed in the room, staring out of the window; sakura had left after the Hyuuga heiress slapped her. Before she came into the room, she had heard what kiba said and how the rest of them were just laughing at Naruto. How she hated the Inuzuka with a passion now; she couldn't believe he said that. None of what Naruto was going through was his fault and it was not something to treat as a joke. Even now kiba was laughing at how she had "bitchslapped" Sakura . Honestly, has he ever had a serious moment in his life. Or was it that she was too serious about everything now? But who could blame her? She had a reason….

FLASHBACK START

_Hinata and Gaara were on the way to Naruto's apartment; something was off about him lately and after much discussion, he agreed to talk to her about it this morning; Gaara insisted on going. She was really concerned about the blonde, he wasn't as happy as he used to be and he seemed too afraid when anyone touched him. She turned to her redheaded companion "Gaara-san, do you think he's ok?" she didn't stutter, she had to be strong because Naruto needed her. Gaara didn't answer. "Gaara-san?" "I can only hope" the sand nin said cryptically._

_When they reached Naruto's apartment, they knocked and received no answer. In fact it was rather quiet, too quiet. Gaara grabbed the door knob and turned it; the door was unlocked, never a good sign. " Stay Here" he told the pale eyed girl. As he walked in the apartment, he looked around and saw a small kitchen, a living room and a closed door. He went to the closed door and opened it. _

_Hinata had not listened to Gaara and followed him into the apartment, the red head noticed but said nothing. When Gaara opened the door, Hinata fell to her knees and sobbed. There on the bed was Naruto; unconscious naked and covered in blood and a sticky looking white substance. One of his arms was tied to the bed post while the other hung off the side of the bed, a belt tied around his upper arm and track marks on the middle arm. He was covered in bruises and bite marks. It was obviously clear what happened; Naruto had been beaten , drugged and raped._

_Hinata got up and ran to the bed and untied the blonde, then proceeded to try to wake him up. "come on Naruto-kun" she sobbed as she shook him "wake up, please WAKE UP!" she couldn't say anything anymore as the words died in her throat; she continued to cry. Gaara walked to the bed and picked up the blond after wrapping a sheet around him and carried him to the bathroom. He placed the boy in the shower and turned the water on. Foggy blue eyes stared into teal as the blonde regained consciousness. A few seconds later he started screaming and thrashing around. He eventually calmed down and explained everything; his landlord had been whoring out to random men since he was eight, forcing him to give oral sex to these men. But…. When he was twelve, the landlord auctioned off his virginity and he was brutally raped by four men and he was conscious the whole time. The heroine thing only started recently; he apparently didn't cooperate enough and the landlord said he was going to make him want it. The blonde didn't remember much about the men who raped him except one had pink hair. Naruto then begged them to not say anything, he didn't want them getting hurt for defending him(it happened before), that he'd be okay. _

"_but why?" Hinata had asked " why do they do this to you? Why do they treat you like a monster? "_

_So, Naruto told her everything about him being the container of the Kyuubi. Hinata just hugged him tightly " the finals are in two weeks; you could stay at the Hyuuga compound until after the finals, then we could tell the Hokage about this. He could move you to a different place . But for now, just stick with us and we'll make sure nothing happens to you "_

FLASHBACK END

In those two weeks, the three grew closer and closer. Hinata had admitted her feelings towards the blonde boy and so had Gaara, and Naruto said he couldn't be with either of them because he couldn't be with one without hurting the other. So Hinata and Gaara came up with a solution: they would both date Naruto and with Naruto's Bisexuality things worked out fine. Hinata kept her promise, nothing happened to Naruto; Gaara made sure of it. After the fourth person was sent to the hospital with crushed limbs, people got the message and Gaara got off the hook with 'self defense'. Hinata laughed out loud at the thought, Gaara and self defense went together like ice cream and butter.

"Nata?" Hinata turned from the window to see Naruto sitting next to her "what's wrong? Why are you crying" he asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't known she was crying "it's nothing , I was just thinking about how we got together" she smiled

"well it _was_self defense" Gaara argued Hinata got off the bed and walked over to the wall where Gaara was and kissed him "Gaara-kun, self defense implies that you were defending _yourself_."

"Wait a minute here" kiba said "Hinata, you just said you were with Naruto"

"I am with him" she replied

"but you just kissed Gaara" he continued

"yes, I am also dating Gaara" Hinata knew where this conversation was going

"But you know that Gaara is probably some crazy psychotic murderer and Naruto is gay and that it also makes you kind of a slut, right?" and almost instantly, an arm made of sand shot out and choked kiba.

"Gaara, stop it" Naruto asked

"self-defense" replied the red head

"that doesn't work all the time, you know? please?" the blonde begged. The sand left the Inuzuka's neck and returned to Gaara's gourd. "Now Hinata," said the blonde "Gaara said you brought some clothes and my straightener?" Hinata nodded as she handed him a duffel bag. Naruto opened it and pulled out a hair straightener, a CD player, a CD ,a set of clothes, a pair of white ankle socks, a pair of black Chuck Taylor converse shoes, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He grabbed the outfit and walked to Hinata and kissed her, "thanks Nata. And for your information kiba, I'm bi." he said and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

While the blonde was in the bathroom, Hinata had plugged in the Straightener and CD player.

"There's something going on with Naruto that you and Gaara know about, but not telling us." Shikamaru said to Hinata. "what makes you say that?" the pale eyed girl replied. Gaara shifted uncomfortably.

"The way he acts lately and what Sakura said. About him being a whore and only being good for lying on his back; why would she say that?" the Nara questioned, trying to solve the mystery that is Naruto. "Yea." said kiba " Everything I said about whoring him out to Chouji was just a joke. Why'd Naruto take it so seriously?" Gaara started walking towards Shikamaru " I think you should drop it. It's none of your business and if he wants to tell you, he will." before either Shikamaru or kiba could say anything , Naruto started singing from the bathroom

_Shadows are fallin'_

_And I been here all day_

_Its too hot to sleep_

_And time is runnin' away_

_Feel like my soul has_

_Turned into steam_

_I still got the scars _

_That the sun didn't heal_

_Its not even room enough_

_To be anywhere_

_Its not dark yet,_

_But its gettin' there_

_All my sentimentality_

_Has gone down the drain_

_Behind every beautiful thing_

_There's been some kinda pain_

_She wrote me a letter_

_And she wrote it so kind_

_She put down in writin'_

_What was in her mind_

_I just don't see why_

_I should even care_

_It's not dark yet,_

_But it's gettin' there_

_And I've been to London_

_And I've been to gay Parry(Paris)_

_I've followed the river_

_And I got to the sea_

_I've been down on the bottom_

_Of a world full of lies_

_I aint lookin for nothin'_

_In anyone's eyes_

_Sometimes my burden_

_Is more than I can bare_

_It's not dark yet,_

_But it's gettin' there_

_I was born here and I'll die here_

_Against my will_

_I know it looks like I'm movin' _

_But I'm standin' still_

_Every nerve in my body_

_Is so vacant and gone_

_I cant even remember what it was_

_I came here to get away from_

_I don't even hear_

_A murmur of a prayer_

_It's not dark yet,_

_But it's gettin' there_

The bathroom door opened and Naruto came out. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants, a white muscle shirt, with a black button-up shirt over the muscle shirt. His wavy hair was pulled backed into a ponytail, his bangs framed his face. The blonde shifted uncomfortably "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Hinata just giggled "they've never heard you sing before babe."

"Yea, man, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Kiba piped in.

"It seems like there are many things we don't know about you, Naruto." Shikamaru said

"what's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it Naruto" said Chouji

"Yes, and I'd like to apologize if we offended you earlier, it wasn't right that kiba made fun of you and it was wrong for us to laugh. The same goes for Sakura, I don't know why she said what she said, but she shouldn't have said it" said Neji

"Um, it's ok guys really, I'm not mad or anything . Your forgiven" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He went to his bed, sat down and grabbed his straightener only to have it taken by Hinata "I want to do it this time" she defended. Naruto complied and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, took one out, grabbed the lighter , put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. "Since when do you smoke? Don't you know those can kill you?" asked Chouji. Naruto just stared at him, "you'd be surprised at what _can't_kill me, Chouji. Even Sasuke couldn't kill me." he said bitterly. Gaara walked to the CD player and put the CD in. when he pressed play, Naruto sang along with Bob Dylan as Hinata straightened his bangs.

_I'm walking through the summer nights_

_The jukebox playin' low_

_Yesterday everything was goin' too fast_

_Today, it's movin' too slow_

_I got no place left to turn_

_I got nothin' left to burn_

_Don't know if I saw you,_

_If I would kiss you or kill you_

_It probably wouldn't matter to you anyhow_

_You left me standin' in the doorway, cryin'_

_I got nothin' to go back to now_

_Lyin' in this place is so bad _

_makin' me sick in the head_

_All the laughter is makin' me sad_

_The stars have turned cherry red_

_(_Naruto passes the cigarette to Gaara, blowing out a cloud of smoke)

_I'm strummin' on my gay guitar_

_Smokin' a cheap cigar_

_The ghost of our old love_

_Has not gone away_

_don't look like it will anytime soon_

_You left me standin' in the doorway, cryin_

_Under the midnight moon_

_Maybe they'll get me, and maybe they wont_

_But not tonight and it won't be here_

_There are things I could say, but I don't_

_I know the mercy of God must be near_

_I've been ridin' the midnight train_

_Got ice water in my vein_

_I would be crazy if I took you back_

_It would go up against every rule_

_You left me standin' in the doorway, cryin_

_Sufferin' like a fool_

_When the last rays of daylight go down_

_Buddy, you'll roll no more_

_I can hear the church bells ringin' in the yard_

_I wonder who they're ringin' for_

_I know I can't win _

_But my heart just won't give in_

_Last night I danced with a stranger _

_But she just reminded me you were the one_

_You left me standin' in the doorway, cryin'_

_In the dark land of the sun_

_I'd eat when I'm hungry, drink when I'm dry_

_I live my life on the square _

_And even if the flesh falls off of my face_

_I know someone'll be there to care_

_It always means so much _

_Even the softest touch_

_I see nothin to be gained by any explanation _

_There's no words that need to be said_

_You left me standin' in the doorway, cryin'_

_Blues wrapped around my head_

Before another song could start, Gaara turned off the music, Hinata was done with Naruto's hair and they began to pack up Naruto's stuff. Naruto turned to his boyfriend and girlfriend "Hinata, Gaara" he said seriously. "I just need some time to think about all that's happened, I'll talk to you later"

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, he wanted to protect the blond, but he didn't want to make uncomfortable either. "yea, I'll be fine. You have to meet with baa-chan about diplomatic shit and Hinata should stay with Neji. She really hasn't said anything to him since she got here. I don't want to keep you guys from family or other important stuff; I'll just probably go train or meditate, okay? And then tomorrow, we could all meet at Hinata's at seven and hang out the entire day. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he kissed them both and left to the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in the forest surrounding Orochimaru's lair. Two days ago, a man Sasuke had seen before had come to Orochimaru with a case full of money and asked for drugs- heroine, in fact. He said " They're much more cooperative whores with this stuff. Except the Kyuubi container, Naruto. No matter how much dope we feed into his system, he's not an addict like the rest, you know? I think it's the demon inside him, blocking off the addiction and stuff. I mean I got some chakra seals from some merchant, do you think that will work?" on and on the man continued to talk. After the man got what he wanted(although Orochimaru told him it was the last and that he would not supply someone who whored children )he left and it was then that Sasuke realized the man was Naruto's landlord. Kabuto later explained that the man owned a rundown apartment complex in Konoha and whored out his tenants(who were mostly kids)for profit on a nightly basis, using drugs to make them more cooperative about it.

Thinking about what he learned about Naruto, Sasuke wanted to vomit. The blonde was being drugged and raped almost every night. And that man was going to start sealing off the blonde's chakra. What if the chakra was keeping the blonde alive, rapidly burning the drugs out of his system before he overdosed. Surely that man may have upped the dosage in an effort to get the boy addicted.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto trained hard until about ten that night and he was too tired to think about anything. All he wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired in fact, that he didn't notice someone in his bedroom. That is, until he was pushed onto the bed. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at the familiar figure of the man he trusted like a second father. "God, Kakashi-sensei, you scared the hell out of me" he yawned. "shut up" the man said roughly as he began to undo his pants "what- what are you--" the blond was slapped, "I said shut up" the Jonnin took off his face mask and gagged the boy with it. Oh, now he knew what the man was doing. It was pattern, the same pattern almost every night: sleep, wake up, question, slap, gag, tie down, drug, rape. It shouldn't faze him now , but this was the man he considered a father, the man, who obviously led him into a false sense of security, was going to rape him.

He tried to struggle, but found that he had been bound by chakra rope. Kyuubi's chakra began to leak from Naruto's body in an effort to break the binds and fight the man off, but the chakra was drained by a paper seal placed on the boy's forehead. "Your not getting out of this, the paper seal will only drain your chakra for a few hours. Now relax- make it easy for the both of us. I don't want to hurt you. You look so much like him." the grey haired man as he stroked the boy's face. Naruto would have spit in the man's face, but he was gagged and he knew what spitting got him. He didn't even realize he was completely naked until his legs were pushed onto Kakashi's shoulders and the man thrust harshly inside of him. "Minato. You're so tight" he moaned

Naruto screamed through the gag and struggled even more- trying to get the man to stop. Kakashi put his hand around Naruto's neck and began to choke him, " I didn't want to do this, you know, but now have to" he said as he made a hand sign with his other hand. A shadow clone poofed into existence and grabbed the needle from the bedside table. Naruto looked over at the clone and his eyes widened. The needle had almost three times as much as it usually does- enough heroine to bring down an elephant. The blonde panicked more, with his and Kyuubi's chakra gone- he didn't want to die. Tears streamed down his face and Kakashi wiped them away "shhh, don't cry." he cooed in mock concern "you're just gonna go to sleep, that's all. Don't worry, you wont feel a thing." the shadow clone grabbed the blonde's arm and injected the drug then poofed out. Almost immediately, it took effect as Naruto's pupils dilated and his eyes became cloudy.

When the blonde was no longer struggling or screaming, Kakashi took the gag out and kissed the unresponsive boy, stoking his face "Minato" he moaned as he sped up his thrusts, going faster, harder. The man made a trail of kisses along the boy's neck and stopped at the shoulder; biting down hard-drawing blood- as he came inside the young Jinchuuriki.

"You brought this on yourself, you know. Ever since I brought you from that whorehouse, I couldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like to be inside you. You really deserve this, you filthy whore. I know you fucked Sasuke, and you loved it, you fucking tease and I know you enjoyed me fucking you rough- pounding that tight ass into the damn mattress. Just like your father, he was a fucking tease too you know." Kakashi said as he dressed. As the silver haired man left the apartment, he failed to notice(or possibly care) the blonde begin to convulse on the bed. Within minutes, Naruto stopped convulsing, stopped breathing, stopped living. Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

Hiashi Hyuuga could ony stare as his eldest daughter ran around the house, frantically caught between cleaning and fixing her appearance. finally, he could no longer take it "Hinata, what are you doing this early?" -6:45 in the morning was not a time to be rushing for anything. Hinata managed to stop what she was doing to answer her father " It's almost seven, they're going to be here any minute!" oh yeah, how could he forget? she had a date with Naruto and Gaara. At first, Hiashi had not approved of Hinata dating the two, but after awhile, he realized how much they needed each other; Gaara is less pyschotic and frightening, Hinata no longer stutters, and Naruto is Happier- his smiles are real when he is with them. Hiashi sighed as he proceed to help his daughter.

A knock was heard form the front door at 6:59. the young Hyuuga heiress pratically bolted to the door; it was Gaara. "You're early!!" she said breathlessly while the red head rolled his eyes " By like, a minute. Why, is there something you don't want want me to see?" he asked in mock hurt. "Yes! I look like shit!" Hiashi cleared his throat, alerting the two of his presence. "why don't we all go into the kitchen while we wait for Naruto?" Gaara nodded and walked towards the kitchen while Hinata went up to her room to finish getting ready.

8:15

The three sat at the kitchen table nervously. Despite popular belief, Naruto was a very punctual person and his tardiness scared Hinata. Gaara had been worried since 7:30 and had been using his _and_ Shukaku's chakra to locate the boy, it was almost as if- "Oh god....." Gaara whispered before he bolted out the door; running to the blonde's apartment.

**HEY IT'S ME.....(*dodges sharp objects) I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!! IT WAS NECESSARY FOR THE PLOT! THE STORY'S NOT OVER JUST YET(in fact, i think we have a while) BUT IT WILL GET BETTER FOR NARUTO-CHAN, OK?**

**ALSO, LITTLE BITTY SIDE NOTE.....ABOUT HEIRS OF ANUBIS(BOTH VERSIONS) I AM WORKING ON IT, MY OLD LAPTOP AND MY MOM'S OLD COMPUTER HAD LIKE ALL THE CHAPTERS(and ive only recently discovered the joys of a flashdrive) AND NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH-- TRUST ME ITS HARD, THOSE CHAPTERS WERE GENIUS--.....BUT I WAS WONDERING WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO CROSSOVER HARRY POTTER WITH HEIRS OF ANUBIS.....IVE DONE SOME BRAINSTORMING AND IT IS EPIC!!! BUT I NEED YOUR OPINIONS.....BUT DONT SAY SOMETHING LIKE' i dont give a crap, just finish the dam story' IT'S RUDE**

**OK?**

**GREAT, TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
